Lucy Steel
|namesake = Erina Pendleton (Beatles Song) |stand = Ticket to Ride |age = 14''SBR Chapter 64: Chocolate Disco (1)'' |birthday = ~1876 |gender = Female |weight = Under 51 kg''SBR Chapter 48: Tubular Bells (1)'' |hair = Blonde ( ) Aquamarine |eyes = Blue ( ) |family = Steven Steel (Husband) (grandfather) (grandmother) (father) (mother) (older brother) (younger brother) (younger sister) (younger sister) (younger brother) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = |colors = SteelBallRun }} , née is a side character and ally featured in Steel Ball Run. Lucy is the wife of the Steel Ball Run race promoter, Steven Steel. She eventually discovers Funny Valentine's plan for the race and, fearing for her husband's safety, decides to cooperate with the Joestar Group. Appearance Lucy is a fourteen-year-old girl of average height and build. She has light, medium-length hair and an outfit generally consisting of a dress and striped tights. She also wears arm warmers and tall boots, both adorned with circular decorations. Later, after she is kidnapped by Funny Valentine, her outfit is simplified to only a dress and pair of pumps, and her hair is slightly longer than before. In SBR Chapter 95, Lucy is seen wearing a hood, while also regaining her arm warmers and boots but without any tights underneath. Personality Lucy is an intelligent, gentle and courageous girl despite facing many dangerous situations. Already apparent in her childhood, Lucy's kindness pushed her to talk to a then derelict Steven Steel, being the first person to support him in his idea of organizing a horserace and also suggesting that it had an enormous scale by making it go across the United States and having a prize in the millions , p6. When Steven repaid her kindness by preventing the mafia from taking her away, Lucy was deeply grateful to Steven, developing a deep relationship with him although it would remain platonic despite everyone else's bias , p2-11. Lucy isn't shown interacting much with other people, usually being rather withdrawn compared to Steven's bombastic public persona. However, she is the only one who knows about his moments of doubt and sadness and during them encourages her husband , p35. When interacting with other people, Lucy usually acts polite and rather meek. As Steven's wife, Lucy is extremely loyal to him and her every action during the course of the Steel Ball Run is performed in order to protect him from danger. As such, despite being a frail and Stand-less person, Lucy constantly throws herself into dangerous actions without hesitation. Not only does she infiltrate several well-protected facilities in order to undermine Funny Valentine , p33 , p70, she also has several perilous encounters against Stand Users such as Blackmore , p2, Mike O. , p25 or even Diego Brando , p10, all of whom try to kill her. She also plainly rejects Mountain Tim's advances, stating her pride in being Steven's wife , p26. Although she is prone to nervousness, Lucy is also an extremely resourceful woman, being adept at tricking people or performing other tricks to escape notice. She knows lip-reading , p27 and is a competent actor, which in conjunction with her status as the main promoter's wife, allows her to access several usually secure places. Even on the brink of capture or worse, Lucy can think of ways to escape using all available tools and allies. Lucy is ultimately the one who defeats Diego Brando from another dimension by bringing the base world's Diego Brando's head to him, killing him in spite of his formidable Stand , p20. Despite her gentle nature, Lucy also doesn't hesitate to fire at Blackmore , p14 or stab Valentine , p49, showing a hidden ruthless side to her. Abilities Funny Valentine identifies Lucy as compatible with the Saint's Corpse and catalyzes a merger and metamorphosis between the two. A temporary stand is created after the corpse fuses itself with Lucy, gathering inside her and taking over her bodily functions. While enacted, the stand provides divine protection, which Funny uses to his advantage during his fight with the protagonists. Lip Reading Lucy is a lip reader, enabling her to spy on people and determine what they are saying purely through lip movement. It allowed her to know about the secret message Ringo Roadagain sent to Valentine and intercept it before the President. History Background Lucy lived in a family of six siblings and was the second eldest of the bunch. Her father, Adam Pendleton, was a farmer who owned a small land in Oklahoma. Lucy's mother, Alice, died at age thirty-seven when Lucy was only twelve, after which the family fell into misfortune. Lucy's father would later contract debt from the mafia and, being unable to bear having his land or eldest son taken from him, offered Lucy to them instead. However, sometime prior to the event, Lucy met Steven Steel on the streets, where he was broke and drunk, listening to him mumbling about his plan of Steel Ball Run, and gave him the suggestion to run it. It was then that Steven stepped in to repay the favor he owed Lucy. To save Lucy from working as a prostitute for the mafia, Steven told Lucy's father to tell the mafia that Lucy was previously defiled by him. Indebted to the man, twelve year old Lucy Pendleton tells Steven that she "doesn't mind", and could be his "real wife" someday. Steven denies this firmly, and reassures the young girl that he won't ever lay a hand on her-- asking only that she spare him the trouble of "her future boyfriend" being a mafia member. In the years leading up to the Steel Ball Run, Steven and Lucy develop an intense and platonic bond of trust. Steel Ball Run As Steven Steel's wife, Lucy doesn't involve herself in the race, but nonetheless accompanies her husband to provide him moral support. During the 3rd Stage, she eavesdrops on President Funny Valentine talking about the Saint's Corpse and discovers the true purpose of the race. While keeping an eye on the president, she foresees the government eventually killing Steven, prompting her to steal the coordinates to the Corpse Part near Kansas City. She is noticed, but barely escapes the government building with the help of Mountain Tim. She is followed, however, by Blackmore, one of Valentine's Subordinates. Lucy reaches the location of the Corpse Part and digs up the Spine, but Blackmore soon catches up with her. At this point, a manifestation of the Corpse's power appears, allowing Lucy to shoot Blackmore and escape toward Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar. The duo manage to finish off the agent and persuade Lucy to hinder Valentine by stealing his Corpse Parts . As the investigation on the infiltrator closes in on her, Lucy and Hot Pants decide to cooperate and infiltrate Valentine's current residence, but ultimately fail to steal his Corpse Parts. Thanks to Cream Starter, Lucy disguises herself as the president's wife, Scarlet Valentine, who was killed during the infiltration. However, Lucy is quickly discovered by Funny Valentine who tries to rape her, causing Lucy to blow her cover and attack the President in self-defense. While running away from the president, she stumbles upon the stolen Corpse parts and becomes pregnant, discovering the Corpse's head in her womb. After she is impregnated with the Corpse's head, she later absorbs all the other Corpse parts. Afterwards, she begins to metamorphose and apparently gains a Stand power. However, she mostly remains unconscious, with Funny Valentine using her Stand's power to protect himself. After Funny Valentine is defeated at the hands of Johnny and the completed Corpse removed itself from her body, she is reunited with Steven. However, Johnny notices that the Corpse had just been taken by someone working with Funny Valentine and chases after him to reclaim it. Lucy notices that the horse tracks start from the hole Funny Valentine left in his wake and puts together that the thief is in fact Diego Brando from another dimension, whom she plans to confront at the shelter that was made to house the Corpse should Johnny fail to retrieve it first. Remembering what Valentine said about the effects objects from one dimension meeting itself, she uses the base world's Diego Brando's severed head to defeat him. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Lucy Steel appears a stage hazard on the ATLANTIC OCEAN stage as Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride grants a full Heart Heat Gauge for whoever reaches it first. Trivia Lucy Steel appears to be the Steel Ball Run version of Erina Pendleton, a major character from Part 1. Gallery Manga= Lucy Color.JPG Lucy later appearance.png GoddessLucy.png Lucy Original Colour Scheme.png|Early Colour Scheme |-| Volume/Chapter= Volume 92.jpg|SBR Volume 12 Volume 93.jpg|SBR Volume 13 Volume 97.jpg|SBR Volume 17 Volume 100.jpg|SBR Volume 20 Volume 102.jpg|SBR Volume 22 SBR Chapter 37.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 37 SBR Chapter 41.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 41; Wears Cowboy hat and Pantyhose SBR Chapter 49.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 49 SBR Chapter 50.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 50 SBR Chapter 59.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 59 SBR Chapter 61.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 61; Disguised as Scarlet Valentine SBR Chapter 71.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 71 SBR Chapter 73.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 73 SBR Chapter 78.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 78; Displaying Ticket to Ride SBR Chapter 80.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 80; emblem SBR Chapter 90.png|Cover, SBR Chapter 90 SBR Chapter 95.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 95 |-| Ultra Jump= Ultra_jump_may_2006_johnny_lucy_gyro.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2006 Ultra_jump_april_2009_gyro_lucy.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2009 UJ0410.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2010 |-| Sketches= lucy01.jpg lucy02.jpg lucy03.jpg lucy04.jpg |-| ASB= Jojopv5-00 00 39--20130622-194243-6-.JPG|Lucy Steel as she appears affected by her Stand in All Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 7 Category:Joestar Group Category:Pendleton Family Category:Characters of Unknown Fate